


Shelter

by NemesisGray



Series: Bloody Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: Merry Day Revel, Holiday Cheer's twin brother! He got his own story! Yay!title from the song "Shelter" by Dorothy
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor/Andronikos Revel, Female Sith Warrior/Arcann, Female Sith Warrior/Jaesa Willsaam, Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior, Male Bounty Hunter & Female Sith Warrior, Male Bounty Hunter/Theron Shan, Male Bounty Hunter/Vector, Male Bounty Hunter/Vector/Theron Shan
Series: Bloody Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647328
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Day has the Male Sith Warrior voice by the way :)

Merry Day Revel decided Hutta was the most hideous planet he’d ever been on.

And he’d gone to Taris on hunting trips with his father.

“Ugh.” Merry sighed. 

Hutta stank too.

Now where was the damn cantina?


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Day frowned into his beer. Dromund Kaas was the same as it always was and he remembered why he hated coming here with his parents when he was a child.

He also remembered why he hated drinking alone.

It was lonely.

He wished his sister was here.

Or Uncle Xalek or Aunt Ashara.

Hell, even having Khem as a drinking buddy was better than drinking alone.

“Hey, cheer up.” Mako bumped his shoulder with her own as she sat back down, her implants blinking, and her face buried in her datapad.

Merry Day sighed and cast an annoyed glance at his companion. “Did you learn anything by spying?”

Mako cast him an amused look, rolling her own eyes. “I learned that there are loads of Mandalorians here to watch the hunt. To judge. I heard a rumor that Mandalore himself is looking at the winner of the Great Hunt with great interest.”

Merry Day arched an eyebrow at that. “Really?”

She nodded. “Yep. It’d be good for us if you became a Mandalorian.”

“How so?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to become a Mandalorian.

Didn’t Mandalorians have this thing against Force-users? And once adopted you had no other family?

Merry Day couldn’t do that to his sister. Or his mother and father. He loved his family. He didn’t want to forsake them.

“Well, you’d get the respectability. People always feel better hiring Mandalorians as bounty hunters.” Mako answered. “Plus, if somebody messes with us then we’d have an entire Clan to back us up.”

Merry Day frowned. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Mako.”

“Sure, it is. Mandos are huge on family.” Mako smiled charmingly.

He sighed and went back to staring at his drink.

“You’re no fun tonight.” Mako observed.

“Yeah.” His eyes darted around the cantina.

He wasn’t recognizable right? Sure, he was a grey skinned Chiss with pink hair. But there had to be others, right?

It’s not that anybody could recognize him as his mother’s son. Right? He suddenly regretted getting an exact replica of his father's tattoo on his own face.

Not recognize him and try and kill him anyway.

He sighed again, his head banging on the table surface. “Mako, go make sure our room is ready, please.” His voice muffled by the tabletop.

“Sure thing.” She sounded concerned but he felt her move off and away.

Groaning, he lifted his head, his hands running down his face. He hated, hated, hated being back on Dromund Kaas.

“That’s no way to treat your girlfriend.” An amused, interested male voice sounded.

Merry Day turned baleful eyes to the speaker, a clever rejoinder and warning on the tip of his tongue until he met the blue eyes of the speaker. “She’s not my girlfriend.” He heard himself say.

The speaker smiled, his eyes twinkling, cheeks red under the ritual scarring.

Merry Day blinked. His guest was a Mandalorian. An attractive blonde Mandalorian.

Oh no.

Merry Day quickly glanced down and away. 

“So, she’s single?” The Mandalorian asked politely.

“Yep.” Merry Day made a study of his beer.

Of course, the cute Mando would be asking after Mako. Made sense. Mako was attractive for a female.

“Good to know.” The blonde Mandalorian flashed a quick smile and left.

Merry Day rolled his eyes, groaning and banging his head back on the tabletop. Time to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

“Gault, please shut up!” Merry Day chunked an empty bottle of whatever it was Mandalorians drank at the vicinity he heard the Devanronian’s voice coming from.

“Alderaan is under us, boss.” Gault sounded like he stood around the corner, out of bottle range.

Merry Day pushed himself up, groaning. That was the last time he let a cute guy talk him into a drinking contest. Also, Tatooine was the worst planet ever.

“Fine!” he all but fell out of bed, rolling to his feet.

Gault dared to look around the door frame.

“What?” Merry Day burped, glaring grumpily at his newest crew member.

“You do realize that you have a bed fellow?” The Devaronian ignored Merry Day’s naked state - silently noticing that the Chiss had more than just the facial tattoo that looked vaguely familiar- to point at the Chiss’ bed.

Merry Day cursed in Cheunh and turned to look at his bed. Sure enough, there was the same cute guy from Tatooine in the bed.

Groaning, Merry Day kicked at one of his boots. Or was it the mystery bed guest’s boot? 

“Just send him back to Tatooine.” he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, walking into his refresher, sure that Mako and Gault would take care of the nameless guest while he showered.

#

By the time Merry Day left the refresher, Mako was glaring at him resentfully over a cup of caf and Gault was trying not to laugh.

“What?” Merry Day barked as he poured himself a cup of the miraculous brown liquid.

Mako huffed and stomped off.

Merry Day turned confused eyes to Gault.

Gault burst into laughter. “I think Mako is upset that you had a bed guest and it wasn’t her.”

Merry Day choked on his caf. “Oh!” He smacked himself in the forehead. “Shit!”

“You should tell her that you bat for the other team. Before she decides to poison both of us.” Gault stood, still laughing.

Merry Day pinched the bridge of his nose and left to go have what could possibly be the most unpleasant conversation he’d ever have in his entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah this chapter is such a disaster

Merry Day tossed back another shot and glared murderously at the cantina’s other patrons. He decided he loathed Alderaan. Everybody was a snobbish, pompous Huttspawn.

“Hey, take it easy.” Gault chuckled worriedly. “Or you’ll be too drunk to make it back to the ship.”

Merry Day glared balefully at the older man. “I’ll be fine.”

And he would be fine. House Girard was dead. The other nobles Merry Day had interacted with were too frightened to mess with him.

The Devaronian shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m going back to the ship.” With that, the dandy got up and left Merry Day alone.

The Chiss sighed. Despite Gault’s worry, it would take a lot more than watered down whiskey for Merry Day to get drunk.

A lot more whiskey and a human’s metabolism.

He was lucky he inherited his mother’s Chiss metabolism, Chiss being able to metabolize alcohol faster than other species. 

The only alcohol that could get Merry Day inebriated were of the Chiss, Wookie, and Mandalorian variety. 

“We have concerns over the amounts of alcohol you are consuming.” a concerned Imperial voice spoke to Merry Day’s left.

Merry Day snorted and turned to see who ‘we’ were. He was greeted by a broad chest which he quickly followed up to meet black eyes. He felt his eyebrows arch up in surprise. Black eyes? Not even a pupil or iris. Solid black eyes.

“I’m fine. This is watered down piss meant for humans.” Merry Day gestured to the shots in front of him.

The man smiled slightly. “Yes, we are familiar with the way the whiskey is cut with water. We were trying to make conversation.”

Merry Day blinked up at the man. Why did he keep using ‘we’? “Why?”

“Your aura, it calls to us.” The man perched on the stool next to Merry Day. “We find we enjoy gazing upon it.”

Merry Day opened his mouth then closed it, flummoxed, completely. “What?”

The man smiled again, and Merry Day decided he had a very nice smile. “We are Vector Hyllus, Dawn Herald of the Oroboro Nest.”

Merry Day blinked again. “You’re a Joiner!” He’d heard of Joiners, never actually met one although his mother and uncle were fascinated by the Killiks.

“We are.” Vector smiled again and Merry Day got to see his very straight teeth. “We would like to know your name.”

“Merry Day Revel.” Merry Day stated.

“Pleased to meet you Merry Day Revel.” Vector tilted his head to the side, his smile widening. “We would like to know the origin of your name.”

“My sister and I were born around Life Day and our father enjoys a good joke.”

Vector’s smile grew, the skin around his eyes crinkling in mirth. “We like that story. We would like to hear more about you.”

Merry Day swallowed, looking back down at his hands. Vector Hyllus was attractive and Merry Day couldn’t help but feel flattered. But Vector didn’t strike him as the kind of man to toss out empty compliments for a quick fuck.

“What would you like to know?” Merry Day heard himself asking.

#

Merry Day tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, stumbling into Vector. The Estate was too bright, it took a good minute for Merry Day’s eyes to adjust to the change in light, making him clumsy as he tried to keep up with the Joiner.

“Are you alright?” Vector asked, his arm wrapping around Merry Day’s slim body.

Merry Day nodded. “Yeah, the light,” he trailed off, pushing against Vector’s chest.

“We apologize.” Vector’s hand reached out to stroke Merry Day’s cheek. “We shall go slower if you prefer.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Merry Day felt a blush forming on his cheeks the longer Vector’s hand lingered on his face. “So,” he cleared his throat, turning his face away and beginning to walk again, “Vector, what brings you back to Alderaan?”

Over drinks, the Joiner explained that he worked with Imperial Intelligence and only recently came back to Alderaan, but he didn’t explain why.

“The agent is currently working on a mission that requires her to be alone and her crew were put on leave. We decided to come back to Alderaan. To visit.” Vector frowned slightly. “We were told it was what we used to do back when we were still human.”

Merry Day nodded. “Makes sense. My sister went somewhere too and she can’t visit either. Although, she does write occasionally.”

“You miss her.” Vector looked down at Merry Day’s face.

Merry Day nodded. “I do.”

They reached one of the many stupid fountains the nobles on this planet were so fond of, both gazing at the water, but Merry Day was keenly aware of Vector standing next to him, the warmth from the taller man’s body.

Merry Day felt it when Vector caught him earlier. Vector had a lot of muscles hidden under his casual clothes.

“Merry Day,” Vector reached out, hand on Merry Day’s cheek, turning his face, “would you care to come back to our room?”

Merry Day blinked at Vector, too shocked to respond for a moment. “What?”

“We apologize,” Vector lowered his hand, “we thought you were interested in us. It has been a while since we’ve interacted with others in such a way. The agent says we must learn if we are to be a valuable member of the crew.” He frowned, looking away and crossing his arms.

“Vector,” Merry Day touched his arm, “do you actually want me to go home with you or are you merely trying to remember how to do things?”

Vector gazed into Merry Day’s face and smiled slightly. “We truly like you. Your aura burns so brightly, we wanted to talk to you. We would like to get to know you more intimately.”

“Then,” Merry Day blushed again, “let’s head to your room.”

“We are pleased.” Vector said, his large, warm hands gentle on Merry Day’s face. “But a moment if you will.”

Merry Day nodded, allowing the Joiner to tilt his face up.

Vector’s lips were warm, tentative, as if he was trying to remember how to kiss by doing it. Merry Day tried to be patient, to reign in the desire coursing through his body at the feel of Vector’s lips on his but failed. Growling, Merry Day’s hands fisted in Vector’s shirt, pulling himself up, standing on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

Vector hummed in pleasure and slipped his arms around Merry Day’s shorter form.

“Our room is a bit of a walk.” Vector panted as the kiss ended.

“That’s fine.” Merry Day rasped.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Vector was an excellent kisser. In fact, the man was excellent at everything.

“Ngh!” Merry Day gasped, shoving his fist in his mouth.

The pair hadn’t made it very far before Vector pulled the Chiss into a dark corner and started kissing him again. Apparently, whatever the Joiner had been trying to remember, he remembered and couldn’t wait to show Merry Day.

“Vector!” Merry Day whimpered as Vector kissed down his torso. “What are you-” his question cut off with a gasp as Vector’s warm, gentle hands cupped him, his other hand undoing Merry Day’s pants.

“Exploring.” Vector smiled, Merry Day could hear it, as he yanked the Chiss’ pants down to his knees.

“But we aren’t in your room!” Merry Day gasped again as the cool Alderaanian night air hit his bare skin.

“We discovered we were impatient.” Vector’s tongue darted out to lick along the inside of Merry Day’s thigh. “Merry Day,” Vector stopped suddenly, his hand reaching up to grasp Merry Day’s chin.

“Yes?” Merry Day panted, wanting the much larger man desperately and wondering if the situation between his legs suddenly made the Joiner no longer want him.

“You are perfect.” Vector promised, earnestly. “We would not have approached you if we did not want to get to know the real you.”

Merry grunted, confused. “What?”

“Your aura is most pleasing to our eye.” Vector kissed Merry Day’s stomach. “We will stop if you wish it of us.”

Merry Day whined, low in his throat. He didn’t want Vector to stop. “I don’t know!”

Vector placed another kiss to his stomach before standing, pulling Merry Day’s pants up as the Joiner stood in one fluid motion. “Our room is not much farther. If you are still interested in going.”

Merry Day blinked rapidly. In his entire life, he’d never been this unsure. Usually, he was all for a quick roll in the sack, a quick lay. But he was also usually the one that approached his bed partners. 

This was new.

Vector approached him. 

Vector flirted with him first.

What did Merry Day want?

“I’m still interested in going.” Merry Day answered. “I think I like you, Vector.”

The Joiner smiled slightly. “We are pleased. We think we like you as well, Merry.” Vector kissed the back of Merry Day’s hand, clasping it firmly before turning and walking sedately in the direction of his room.

Merry Day used the time to study the other man.


End file.
